Reunited
by HostessWithTheMostest
Summary: Makenshi and Kaze are reunited in heaven, and feelings are revealed.


**Warning~! Yaoi ahead! Don't like, don't read!**

**Makenshi x Kaze **

**Disclaimer: **Final Fantasy: Unlimited and it's characters do NOT belong to me!

Honestly, I really think this pairing and the anime need more love T^T

* * *

The pain was overwhelming. Both Kaze and I had used our very last essence to defeat Chaos and the Earl. Was I dead? I probably was. Not even Ulimiteds like Kaze and I could survive something like that. At first I felt nothing but pain. But the pain eventually ebbed away, leaving a feeling of nothing, like I was just floating in empty space. It was time to open my eyes, I decided. When I did, I felt myself gasp.

The sky was a brilliant, cloudless blue that stretched on forever. The field seemed endless as well. Here and there you could see patches of mixed flowers from everywhere around the world. Majestic mountains formed a wide ring around the paradise. To the left, there was a forest of every kind of tree imaginable. To the right, a wide ocean spread out, it's salty fragrance calming. There were probably deserts and snow fields somewhere, but not from where I could see. 'Is this beautiful place heaven?' my thoughts asked. I sure hoped so.

I had nothing else to do, so I walked beneath the warm sunlight. I realized then that I felt lighter. I reached for my sword, finding it missing. The belt in which I held my bottles of mist was also missing in action. I gave a small laugh at myself. Missing in action. Not like there was any.

I kept walking until I came to a small cottage. Looking around, I saw that the sun was still in the exact same place, the scenery unchanged. I shrugged it off and looked at the door in front of me. Perhaps someone lived here? 'Maybe it's God's summer home.' I joked, smiling at my own stupidity. I knocked once. No answer. I knocked again. Still no answer. I turned the knob, surprised to find it unlocked.

"Hello?" I asked, poking my head in through the doorway. No answer. All of the lights were off, and the place appeared empty. 'Maybe... maybe it's here for me.' I thought. Perhaps. It was a possibility after all. I stepped inside, curious as to what was in it. My curiosity got the better of me though. In no time, I had walked the entire cottage and turned on every light possible.

"Hmmm..." I said, sitting on a kitchen chair. Absently, my thoughts wandered to Kaze. If he was also dead; and I was positive that he was, where was he? Or, his spirit was a better way of putting it. I kind of hated to admit it, but I missed him. In truth, I did come to grow feelings for him. Half of the time I went in search of him, it was to see his perfect face. To hear his deeply intoxicating voice. His eyes mesmerized me in a way that I felt I had to be in close perimeter to him so as to not go crazy.

In that moment, a strange thought crossed my mind. 'How does he taste?' I thought I felt my heart stop. But did I even have a heart still? I sat there for a while in that kitchen chair pondering what Kaze did in fact taste like. I had no idea why I was even on the subject, but I was. By sunset, I had concluded that he tasted like the most delicious dessert in all of the universe. But now I wanted to taste him. And speaking of food, I was hungry. My stomach followed up this thought with an angry growl.

Hmm.. where was the food? I was certain I didn't see any before, but when I opened the cupboard, there was food in there! I hurriedly checked the fridge, and sure enough, food and drinks of all kinds! In that small kitchen, there was everything from bell peppers to chocolate, and everything from the finest wine to the simplest water. Now the only decision was what to eat? I never really had a big appetite, so I settled on a banana, a single box of Pocky, and a bottle of water. To anyone else, that would seem like a light snack. But it surely filled me up. I ate at the table in silence, yet again wishing for the presence of Kaze. This lead me again to the subject of how he tasted. And furthermore...

A blush covered my face. I shook my head, angry at myself. How could I think of things like that? Sure I was in love with him.. maybe.. but that didn't mean that I... That I...

A knocked sounded at the door. 'Maybe it's God.' I joked again, silently laughing at myself again. Well whoever it was, I silently thanked them for getting my mind off of-

"K-Kaze..." I whispered, looking up at the man in the doorway. I didn't really have to look up that far, but he was a bit taller than me, for sure.

"White Cloud." he said, reaching for his gun. He looked down at the belt that had held his bullets and gun, no longer there. I noticed that the Magun was also gone. A bit strange, but whatever.

"It's Makenshi." I said in a low voice, looking down at the ground. I stepped aside to let him in. Luckily, the guy could take a hint, and came in without a word, or a fight. I closed the door and turned to ask why he was here when he suddenly put his hands against the door on either side of my head. His body was almost touching mine, and I have to say, that was both uncomfortable and a dream come true. With his right hand, he moved the collar of his cape down, and slowly leaned into me.

"Kaze..." I moaned, feeling his lips against mine. His right arm had fastened itself securely around my waist, and pulled me closer while his left hand secured my head, making sure I couldn't move. But I had to break for air. Luckily, so did Kaze. We stood there for a moment, looking into each others eyes. Gosh, he had the most beautiful blue eyes. And I was right about how he tasted: simply amazing. I felt his hand run up my back inside my shirt.

"Nn." I blushed. It was all I could spit out what with my nerves going totally haywire. My back arched, and I felt myself forcefully lean into him.

"Mmm..." he moaned. Without my knowing, my hands had moved on their own accord and into his pants. I gasped, and pushed away from him. In response, his arms wrapped around me, pulling me back.

"I-I'm sorry..." I had never done anything like this, and I didn't know what to do. I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I felt ashamed. Kaze pressed his lips against my forehead.

"Don't be, Makenshi." he said, lifting my chin up with his left hand, his right wrapped around my waist again. My eyes widened. That was the first time he had called me by my name. I leaned up and kissed him, feeling like I had to. No. I wanted to, because it felt right. He kissed back softly, licking my bottom lip. I moaned, opening my mouth. His tongue came inside my mouth, exploring everything. Soon we had to part for air. Kaze kissed me again, coaxing my own tongue into his mouth. He tasted amazing, wonderful, splendid, no words could describe it. I suddenly became aware of the uncomfortable pressure in my lower regions. I blushed, and closed my eyes as Kaze kissed me yet again.

"Makenshi." Kaze whispered. I felt a shiver go through me. It felt good to hear him say my name.

"Kaze." I whispered back. With my back against the door, I couldn't run. But that was okay, I didn't want to anyway. He picked me up, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He pushed me harder against the door, kissing down my neck. I moaned. I felt like I was going to explode. Suddenly, we were moving. His mouth was still latched to my neck, my hands pulling at the back of his cape. He laid me down on the kitchen table, discarding the cape, for it was unneeded. I felt him climb on top of me, his mouth attacking my neck yet again. I titled my head upward for better access, enjoying the feeling of this glorious moment.

"Ah! Kaze!" I gasped, feeling his hands move up under my shirt and squeeze my nipples. I gasped again. Was this what they called a sensation overload? Kaze gently helped me take off my shirt, cape and choker, discarding them to the floor. In turn, I helped him with his own shirt. I sat up and took off his glasses, setting them on one of the chairs, and kissed him again, wrapping my arms around his neck. He leaned down, once again laying me upon the flat surface. I took advantage of his position, kissing down his neck. He moaned.

"Ma... kenshi..." he moaned. 'Damn him.' I thought, a shiver bolting through me at the sound of my name coming from his lips. I continued down chest until I reached his nipples, taking one into my mouth, and the other between my thumb and index finger. Kaze panted, arching slightly into me. I smiled at the power that I had obtained. My smile grew wider as I flicked my tongue across the nub, earning a muffled gasp from my redheaded lover. It soon faded as he pushed my shoulders down, and pushed himself up. My eyes widened. Was I in trouble? Obviously I was forgiven when he pressed his lips back to my neck. I purred with happiness and tangled my fingers into his hair, gradually taking all of the hair ties out. His red locks fell across his back, and over his shoulders. I gasped. He looked so beautiful.

"Kaze, you're so beautiful..." I said to him, cupping his cheek with my left hand, my right gently stroking his hair.

"Not as much as you do." He replied, kissing my lips softly. I smiled. No one had ever told me that. I was happy that Kaze was the first one to tell me. And hopefully the only one.

He gently made his way back down my neck, and down my chest, licking my stomach. I giggled, it felt good, but it tickled. He stopped to tease me for a moment. I could tell that he was enjoying my laughter as much as my taste. He continued his way down, until he came to the rim of my pants, nibbling slightly on the hem. My thoughts came surging back to me. Without knowing it, I gasped slightly.

"K-Kaze, I..." I was cut off by his lips. His hair brushed lightly against my chest as he moved.

"Shhh. I'll be as gentle as I can. I promise." He said, stroking my white hair softly. I nodded, biting my bottom lip. I had a feeling that no matter how gently Kaze was, it was still going to hurt. Carefully, he took off my pants and boxers, releasing the uncomfortable pressure. He chuckled silently, causing me to blush from my ears to my neck. I gulped.

"Uhm... Ahh!" I yelped suddenly, feeling his tongue against my length. He licked up, and then back down, creating a slight rhythm, then taking me fully into his mouth. My eyes grew wide and I grasped fistfuls of Kaze's hair. He kept at it with his tongue, his teeth occasionally brushing me on accident, and causing me to gasp in surprise. I had never felt anything as wonderful. It felt as if my nerves were going to explode. I was so close, I could feel it. And then Kaze pulled back.

He striped himself of his own remaining clothes, and placed three fingers onto my lips. I looked up at him.

"It'll help with the pain." he said quietly. I really had no idea how, but I guessed that it would one way or another. I took his fingers into my mouth, licking them and coating them with a layer of saliva. He pulled them out, and place two at my entrance. I was suddenly scared. Kaze gave me a reassuring kiss.

"It will hurt, but not for long." he said.

"Okay..." I said, looking into his eyes. They were soft and full of concern for me. I gave a small smile and nodded. He smiled back, and gently pushed his fingers in. I instantly tensed up at the intrusion.

"You have to relax, Makenshi." Kaze's deep voice commanded. It took me a minute, but I finally relaxed. I let out a breath, and he continued. He made a scissoring motion, which really hurt. As soon as I had gotten used to that, he added a third finger and began a thrusting motion. I moaned loudly. But he stopped as soon as he had begun. I looked down at him in wonder, though half-lidded eyes. I was panting heavily now. Kaze only smiled, running his hand through my hair before removing the rest of his clothes and throwing them to the floor. 'Oh God, what did I ever do to deserve this beautiful creature?' I asked myself.

"It's going to hurt again Makenshi, please bear with me." Kaze said, kissing my cheek. I took a deep breath, and nodded. He pushed into me all at once.

"K-Kaze!" I said in a choked gasp. My nails dug deep into his shoulders. I panted heavily. A few tears rolled down my cheeks. Damn it hurt.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a whisper. I panted.

"Y-yeah.. I think so." I replied quietly. He kissed my tears away, and touched his forehead to mine.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked. I shook my head. 'I've come this far already, let's not stop now.' I thought. He nodded as well and continued, gradually creating a steady rhythm. He took me into his hand, pumping in time with his own thrusting. We were both moaning and panting. I swear I was seeing stars of some sort.

"Nnn.. Kaze! I.. I.." I yelled his name as I came, arching my back as well. He came moments later, yelling my name, and finally collapsing onto me. I held him tightly, breathing in his scent, trying to control my breathing. When Kaze had caught his, he stood on his hands and knees, and pulled out of me. I moaned. He stood over me like that, staring down into my half-lidded eyes. I gave him a sleepy smile. He in turn smiled back.

"Kaze?" I said.

"Yes?" he replied.

"I think we should go to bed now..." I muttered. I was so tired.

"I think so too, Makenshi." he said softly, kissing my cheek. I felt myself being lifted bridal style, and carried through the dark hallway. Next thing I knew, I was snuggled up next to Kaze on a huge bed.

"You know something Kaze?" I asked, cupping his cheek.

"What's that?" he said, lightly grabbing my wrist, and kissing the palm of my hand.

"I don't think you could or should ever leave me." I said.

"Hmm. How do you figure?" he pulled my wrist until I was as close as I could be to him.

"It would get awfully cold and lonely without you here." I said contently, yawning and smiling up at him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissing him softly.

"And the same goes for you." he replied, kissing me back. I fell asleep in the warmth of his arms. That night was definitely one of my best, and one to remember. Forever.

* * *

Tell me whatcha think! I might continue the story if I get some good feedback! :)


End file.
